Forgiveness
by makka-na-yuki
Summary: [OneShot] She sacrificed her life in order to save him. But he couldn’t allow her to just leave him like that. [InuKag]


**Disclaimer:** Yes, I do not own Inuyasha. And yes, though in my dreams I do.

**Summary**: -OneShot- She sacrificed her life in order to save him. But he couldn't allow her to just leave him like that. -InuKag-

-

**Forgiveness**  
_By makka na yuki_

_-_

"You sick insufferable _twit_!"

Inuyasha blinked in surprise at the almost transparent – wait, _transparent_?!? - girl in front of him. He had been silently sitting under the God-Tree, pondering on the recent events as he fingered the almost complete Shikon jewel. Though his physical wounds had already healed, he was a wreck inside. He hadn't gotten any sleep since-

"Here I was, throwing away my _life_ for you. And then you go and do god knows what to make me stay in this world. Can't you even let me rest in peace?!" Kagome yelled, her tone getting louder by the syllable. "Whatever you're doing now, stop it and let me go! I like to go to heaven too you know... or at least I _think_ I will go there… err..."

Kagome closed her eyes to take a deep breath - if that was even possible - and sighed away the fury in her soul. Being alive was definitely as infuriating as being dead. At least now she could tear her hair away in frustration but not suffer any bad-hair days…

The half dog demon continued to stare at her dumbfoundedly. Kagome hovered and sat down to look at his eyes directly.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called, her left eyebrow twitching when she still got no response. "Argh, I give up. Would you just-" she stopped when she felt his hand touching her cheek.

"I can touch you…" he whispered in awe.

"Yeah. If you say so." Kagome fidgeted uncomfortably under his gaze "That means you're supposedly the reason why I'm here"

"But… you're not really here…"

"You think?" she answered sarcastically. I mean, _come on_, how much longer would it take for him to realize that she was already… already. Kagome tried to swallow back the thoughts of her death, of the pain that wracked her whole body when Naraku's tentacle had pierced... No, she wouldn't think about that. Not now.

"_Tell me_. Please. Tell me what I came back here for. Free yourself from this pain. Let me go. " she pleaded dejectedly at him.

"I.. I can't do that.. you said you _love_ me… I _need_…"

"I'm _dead_ Inuyasha. You have to."

"But what if... what if you're supposed to be here? So that we can revive you? Look, the jewel, I can.."

"No." was her curt answer.

Inuyasha growled in response. "Why the fuck _not_?"

"_Because_…"

"Because what, bitch?"

Kagome smiled at the insulting term. She was really going to miss this…

"Because it wasn't really meant to be. If I didn't die here, my life would be sacrificed in purifying the shards when it's complete. That was the only reason the well allowed me to go back through time" Kagome closed her eyes once again at what she said. It seems as though everything… everything that her soul had once known came back. There was only one thing that was missing… if only he could just…

"I can't accept that" he growled again.

"Oh but you already have, love" Kagome smiled sadly at him. "That was why I came back here _now_. You were starting to come in terms with the fact that I am no longer among the living. It took you damn well too long too, humph" she added, trying to lighten up the situation.

Inuyasha's ears drooped down in defeat. "It doesn't mean everything's going to be easier…"

"I know…"

The sun finally left the horizons, darkness and silence enveloping the two. Inuyasha moved to bring Kagome on his lap, and trapping her into his arms, he let himself finally relax.

"Let me.. let me be selfish for awhile" he begged, kissing her neck. Kagome nodded as she leaned in closer to his chest. She thanked whoever it was that made them feel each other's warmth... that gave her the chance to be with him like this again… _for the last time._

Hours passed by as the moon shined its eerie glow at the two lovers.

"_I'm sorry"_ Inuyasha finally mutters in his sleep. Kagome smiles as she slowly wipes away a tear from his eyes, her form already disappearing from the world.

The half dog demon opens his eyes as he thinks about what could've been just a dream, the weight in his chest seemingly lifted away from him. Her voice echoing silently in his heart…

_I forgive you, love._

---

**Author's Note:** Ah yes, if you didn't get why Kagome wasn't able to move on to the afterlife, just look at the title. The fic turned out a little bit longer than planned, but still really short. As expected from me. -bows-


End file.
